legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Tao
Black Tao is The Apostles' from Leohart's Cult main source of power. The Tao is a mystical oriental art developed by Ara Astaroth and used by the population of "Tartarus", a sub-world located in Hell, they were called Yamto, they were also known as Heretics and vowed to kill Leohart the Prince of Hell, Ara attempted to overthrow Leohart from inside by creating riots. People who lived in this land were called the Tao Masters around 700-800 million years ago. They all had a power of Tao and they knew how to make a potion called the Shinkito (the Spirit Drink) that can awake a power of Black Tao dormant in someone. (If someone drinks it without having a power of Tao, he/she dies.) As the years passed, Ara created a Second Version of the Black Tao, this time, with the help of the technology of Mafusa Gang at Prime Earth. As the two of them had a score to settle with the organization, they joined sides and started to recruit humans from all around the world to create a new generation of Tao Masters. A power of Tao is always linked to its wielder's skills and personality. This power calls upon its wielder's ki (life energy) and needs a difficult and extremely rigorous training to be fully mastered. Using carelessly a power of Tao without proper training would consume its wielder's ki; and if someone were to use an untrained power of Tao continuously his/her ki would end up depleted, leading to his/her death. Every Apostle of the Leohart's Cult masters his or her power to the point of perfection and gains from it immense might and beyond-human fighting abilities; putting them on an equal footing with the the Rogues themselves. Aside from their unique power, the Tao wielders also gain the ki-based abilities that follows. (However, few of them are seen using it.) *'Chi '''is the life energy needed to use tao abilities. It exist in all living creatures, and when it is depleted in great amounts, it leads to death. *'Inner chi kung''' - People who use inner chi kung exel in controlling ki within the body. *'Outer chi kung' - People who use outer chi kung release ki outside the body. *'Soft chi kung' is one of the tao techniques that uses the power of ki to accelerate cellular functions. Side Effects First Generation In Humans At first, the Black Tao was suppose to give powers to mortals, such as increasing their strength and reflexes. If humans drink the Black Tao too much, they will die by heart attack. In Demon The Black Tao increases the skills of the demon, turning him into a High-Class Level Demon. Second Generation In Humans Now, the Black Tao can immediately turn the human into a savage mindless creature similar to Troll and destroy all the memories of the host, turning them into Ara's puppets. If Ara stab the host with her demon hand, she can send her dark energy inside of the host's body and increases his power instead of turning them into Trolls, however, the host becomes a bloodsucking vampire and needs to drink human blood to survive while increasing their speed, strength and senses to superhuman level, being able to tear people apart like paper. In Demons Nothing happens with Demon as the Black Tao is suppose to "demonize" the host. Category:Items Category:Evil Creations Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Biological Weapons Category:Mind-Controller Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Triggers Hell Category:Mafusa Gang Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Viruses Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Weapon